


Perdido

by MetalCherry



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Sentimientos no correspondidos, Unrequited
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalCherry/pseuds/MetalCherry
Summary: A veces, reflexionar nada más despertarse es lo peor que uno puede hacer. / Drabble.





	Perdido

**Author's Note:**

> Menciones de posibles parejas y sentimientos no correspondidos. Angst.

Makoto se retiró el flequillo de la cara, dejando las manos entrelazadas en él mientras miraba al techo, tumbado en su cama. De la sonrisa que siempre estaba en su rostro no había ni rastro, y una sensación extraña se aferraba a su garganta. Todo se resumía en una frase, cinco meras palabras que parecían resumir su entera existencia.

Era estúpido, y un cobarde.

Como una cicatriz mal curada, como una herida sin cerrar, con la vuelta de Rin sus antiguos sentimientos por Haru habían vuelto... Bueno, quizá no del todo. Sólo había vuelto la desilusión y la amargura, porque ya ni siquiera le quería de aquella forma. Haruka seguía siendo su mejor amigo, sí, pero los sentimientos románticos hacia él habían muerto hacia tiempo. Makoto ni siquiera lo había intentado, más allá de una sutil pista en una conversación que no pareció ir del todo bien. Le parecía más fácil seguir como estaban, aunque la angustia le matase por dentro; y el miedo a perderle por completo había sido demasiado fuerte, había acabado matando aquello que realmente quería. Pero de pronto, como una luz en medio de una tormenta, había aparecido Nagisa, y el castaño creyó que podía abandonar la carga que era aquella desilusión que no mostraba a nadie.

La imagen del rubio apareció en su mente, y Makoto bajó las manos hasta taparse el rostro.

Nagisa, que había aparecido como si no hubiese cambiado un ápice, todo risas y bromas, y el mayor había querido intentarlo, de verdad, había querido considerar darse una oportunidad. La idea había calado en él poco a poco, con cada mirada, con cada sonrisa, el corazón parecía habérsele ido hinchando poco a poco en el pecho, dándole a su alma un respiro. Era difícil de creer, pero no había bastado más que unos cuantos días para que ciertos pensamientos llegasen a su mente, y solo un latido para darse cuenta de que tenían razón. Aquello que pensó que no volvería a sentir jamás volvió a golpearle, haciéndole sonreír como un idiota.

Pero no había hecho o dicho nada, de nuevo. Miedo y conformidad se habían metido en su camino, como siempre.

Entonces, repentinamente, lo había perdido todo. Rei había aparecido, y el brillo en los ojos del rubio se lo había dicho todo. Era la misma forma en la que Haruka miraba al agua, o a Rin. Era la misma forma en la que Rin miraba a Haruka cuando eran pequeños. No sabía si Nagisa se había hartado de esperar, o si simplemente ni siquiera había tenido una oportunidad con él.

Les había perdido a los dos.

Aquello le hacía sentirse físicamente mal. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, antes de levantarse de la cama y salir al pasillo arrastrando los pies, buscando a su madre con la mirada.

\- Mamá, ¿puedes llamar al instituto y avisar de que hoy no voy a ir a clase?  
\- ¿Estás bien, Makoto?  
\- Sólo me siento un poco... enfermo.

De golpe, según volvía a dejarse caer en la cama, se dio cuenta de algo que se le había pasado por alto.

No les había perdido a los dos, por una razón muy simple.  
Nunca habían sido suyos.

Aguantando las náuseas cogió el móvil y le mandó un mensaje a Haruka, para que fuese a clase y no se quedase todo el día en la bañera, y otro a Nagisa para avisar de que no iría al club.

...

Ninguno de ellos respondió.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue publicado por primera vez el 19-07-13.


End file.
